


Full of Weeping

by Katherine



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Book 1: The Clan of the Cave Bear, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ayla was in Iza's arms, weeping.
Relationships: Ayla & Iza (Earth's Children)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Full of Weeping

Ayla was in Iza's arms, weeping. Iza rocked her gently, hoping the girl would soon understand she could not so obviously watch others at their hearths. Ayla had to act appropriately for a proper Clan child.

Iza glanced towards Creb. In that moment she was looking elsewhere, the unhappy sounds from Ayla quieted to whimpering. At the same instant, something undefinable changed about the living weight Iza held. Iza looked downwards, feeling astonishment and what she was not yet certain was fear. She was now holding a whitish yellow cave lion cub. The cub's blue eyes were wet with tears.


End file.
